


Thrill of Victory

by Thunderfrosting (inmymindpalace)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Angst, Drama, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmymindpalace/pseuds/Thunderfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are brothers and Olympic swimmers competing against each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> We needed Loki in a swimsuit and this is what happened.  
> DISCLAIMER: We have never been to the Olympics nor are we versed in pro-swimming, so please take any errors in stride. Just enjoy our AU for what it is ;) 
> 
> Also, later chapters will be explicit.

Loki steps out into view of the pool at the Aquatics Centre with his headphones still on--the big Sol Republic ones that Thor had gotten him for his birthday, after he’d qualified and it meant they’d both made the US Olympic Swim Team. Thor had gotten a pair for himself as well, although Thor’s are the original red and silver. Loki swapped out the interchangeable strap and ear caps for green and gold, more to his preference. Thor had still been wearing his when he’d left the locker room, and Loki knows he is probably still wearing them. He won’t look though; he and Thor have a sort of non-verbal agreement not to look at each other when they are about to race. It’s distracting, and therefore bad luck. Better to concentrate on the rest of the competition. 

Loki puts his towel down on the chair behind his lane and unzips his Team USA jacket, keeping the headphones on as long as possible. He keeps his back to the crowd for the most part, even though it’s annoying for the photographers. He tries to keep himself centered; even though it’s Prodigy blasting into his ears, it calms his nerves more than Thor’s silly meditation music. And it drowns out the sounds of the huge crowd, one of the biggest Loki has ever competed before.

Right about now, he figures, the media are zooming in on the eight of them about to race, telling stories of him and Thor, unique among the delegates in that they are brothers competing against one another, and that this is Loki’s first visit to the Olympics while it is Thor’s second. They’ll be airing a biographical feature montage with voiceover, filmed a few weeks ago in their hometown of Asgard, Nebraska: how Loki was a foster child of the Odinsons’ but raised like one of their own, and how he and Thor had trained together for years with trainer Erik Selvig, who had once medaled for Norway. And then, of course, the bulk of the montage would be about Thor and his six gold medals, won in the previous Olympics while Loki had still been underage. And how Thor was the crowd favorite--the Thorpedo, they’d dubbed him.

Loki rolls his eyes at the nickname. Well, he thinks as he slips out of his track pants, the world is about to meet Loki Laufeyson. His time has come.

_[NBC Commentators:]_

_\- And here we are, ladies and gentlemen. The men’s 200m Freestyle at the Aquatics Centre here in London is about to get underway._  
 _\- It’s quite an exciting atmosphere, isn’t it?_  
 _\- Well the competition is going to be fierce and the spectators know it._  
 _\- The big story of course, being that two homegrown American brothers will be competing for gold against one another -- Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson._  
 _\- Yes, and viewers will remember they’ve got two different last names because in fact Loki was a foster child adopted by the Odinson family._  
 _\- Right, and they’ve trained under the same coach, Erik Selvig, a two-time Olympian in his own right_.  
 _\- Who looks a little tense tonight._  
 _\- Well, Steve Rogers in lane six will be presenting a challenge. He’s been training hard the last four years after a two year hiatus due to shoulder surgery, and has managed to cut two full minutes off his time. As the oldest swimmer in the delegation this may be his last Olympics so he’s going to give it his all._  
 _\- And then the Italian Tony Stark in lane one, they call him the Iron Man because he’s done the Ironman Triathlon, hasn’t he._  
 _\- Yes, in fact he’s inspired Odinson to try the same and you’ll notice, Thor doesn’t have a typical swimmer’s build like his brother Loki, he’s much more muscular from doing all that additional weight training in order to compete in the Ironman next year._  
 _\- But what he loses in aerodynamics he makes up for in power._  
 _\- That’s why they call him the Thorpedo, Bob. It’s as if he’s being loosed from a cannon off the board, and on his turns. Those are his strength moments. That’s why he’s the defending gold medalist in this event._  
 _\- Rounding out the rest we’ve got Bruce Banner from Canada, Clint Barton of Great Britain--lots of homemade signs for him in the stands, he’s a local favorite--Nicolas Furie from France, and Wo Chan of China at the bottom of your screen in lane eight._  
 _\- Looks like they’re just about ready to start. Let’s listen in._

Loki removes his headphones and carefully sets them down on the seat. The sounds in the atrium are loud and echoing. It’s humid as hell, as these pools always are, and the excitement is electric and palpable in the stands. There’s always electricity in the air when Thor is there.

Loki starts toward the platform. His long black hair is tucked up under the white Team USA swim cap, the name Laufeyson blazoned on the side. He has to admit this moment is not just nerve-wracking but incredibly exciting. He has dreamed of this moment for years, and now that it’s here it’s all a bit too surreal. Best to stay focused. It’s only yourself you’re competing against. Just you against you. He shakes out each of his legs, and then his arms, stretching them over his head one at a time. He knows, not far to his left a few lanes over, Thor is doing the same, without even having to look at him. As long as they are in the same room he is always aware of Thor’s presence, almost like an extension of himself.

He places his feet on the steps to the platform, and pulls himself up by the handrails. It is only now that he takes his first real look around the atrium at the spectators. They are all smiling. They are all waving--arms and hands and flags. He drinks it in, and it occurs to him that he is grinning, broadly. It will be like this on the podium. It will be like this with gold hanging heavy around his neck. Visualize it. Know it.  
Suddenly he realizes he has mere seconds to the start and he has not looked for his parents. He doesn’t want to start without finding them and he looks around in a subtly frantic panic until his eyes settle on his mother, madly waving a sheet that has been painted with MY BOYS - GO TEAM USA - LOVE MOM XX on it. He beams and looks to her face. She is looking at Thor. He waits, but there is no time. The announcer speaks.

“On your mark.”

Loki bends forward, and remembers to breathe.

The buzzer sounds, and Loki dives into the water like a sleek waterbird striking at its prey.

For the next few minutes Loki hears mostly water in his ears. He is focused on the task, and only vaguely aware of the roar of the crowd when his head is at times above water. Of splashing, and that there are swimmers on either side of him, neither of whom is Thor, so they hardly matter. But for the most part, Loki is focused and fast and reaching, his fingertips tingling for that final touch at the wall.

It’s over all too soon. He touches the wall, certain he was right in time with the others, and this means he has as good a chance at gold as any. His lungs are burning and he starts to feel a cramp in his toe. He pulls off his cap and goggles, black hair falling loosely as he seeks out the leaderboards posting the times. There is that inevitable pause, which Loki knows well from other competitions, and from worlds, but which at the Olympics seems an eternity. Loki dips his head under, wipes the water back through his hair. He waits and watches, watches and waits. 

And then there it is.

Loki’s perception is fractious, with information coming in sensory bits until he can process it all, comprehend it. The crowd erupts in an ecstatic cheer. The difference in times for the top four swimmers is mere fractions of a second. Silver to China. Gold, of course, to Thor. The rest hardly matters. He can hear Thor roaring in pleasure, even over the crowd and through the water still in his ears. He has always been sensitized to his brother.

And that is how he realizes suddenly that his brother is pushing past the swimmer in the lane between them with a congratulatory hi-five -- Stark, was it? -- and splashing over to pull him into a crushing bear hug in the water.

“Medaled, brother!” he is shouting and Loki can barely stand the humiliation. He is not in the pool to cheer Thor’s medals. He is here to win gold of his own. And he didn’t.

Thor is laughing heartily, grabbing the back of his neck. “Are you so stunned you do not see? You’ve got the bronze!”

Loki looks up, mildly surprised. But all he can see is his time, and that he won the bronze by a mere one-one-hundredth of a second over the next guy. He very nearly didn’t medal at all. And no one remembers bronze medal winners.

But Loki doesn’t say this; the referees are all around them, and cameras and microphones are everywhere. Good sportsmanship is important so he flashes Thor a wide smile, and turns it toward the judges just long enough for the media to snap their photos.

Thor turns him back around in the water and pulls him into another crushing embrace. It is not as long as it feels, seconds only, and a great publicity shot. But Loki is suddenly very sensory-aware of his brother’s radiating warmth in the cool water, and the sheer physical size of him. It is lucky Thor is holding on to the side of the pool with one hand because Loki feels dwarfed by him, clings to him around the neck, and feels their stomachs slide together like hydroplaning hard muscle. He feels as though he might slip under when Thor’s thigh is suddenly there, bracing him against the wall of the pool. He feels relief, and comfort, and affection -- mixed with anger, disappointment, and jealousy -- and worst of all, arousal.

It is confusing, and humiliating.

“Okay already,” Loki says, pushing against his brother good-naturedly. He really wants to say “Get off me, you oaf,” but that wouldn’t sound good on the audio, to be repeated over and over on social media. He hopes his facial expression is merely that of a first-time medalist having trouble absorbing the impact of the moment, and collects himself before he gets up out of the pool and heads for his stuff, without another look back at anyone--least of all Thor. Trying to look casual and not sheepish, he grabs a towel and just manages to wrap it around himself and hide his erection -- a manageable one, thank God, the pool creates shrinkage -- before the first camera comes at him for an interview. Thor is already surrounded by four others and is chatting them all up happily.

“Loki, this is your first medal. You’re an Olympic medalist now. How does it feel?”

He is sorely tempted to say, “It fucking sucks,” and smiles for the camera at the thought. He doesn’t even know what media outlet this is.

“It feels great,” he says, flashing the woman a charismatic grin. “It’s my first Olympic race ever, and I’ve medaled and it’s a dream come true. I’m just so thrilled to be here, representing my country. Can’t wait for the other races.”

Practised. Poised. They’ve been coached by Selvig in media response as well as athletics, but Loki doesn’t need it, not really. He has always been clever with words and good at lying, especially on camera. Like an actor.

“And how about the brother? Let’s get a clip of them together -- okay, Loki?”

Loki nods, body and emotions back under control, and towels off while they wait for the rest of the media to remember that Thor’s got a new twist to his story this year, the “brothers” story angle. Because he will always be there at his brother’s side, even when Thor doesn’t need it.

Loki uses the pause to look back into the crowds. He spots his mother, who is first looking at Thor, and then crying happily into her hands, overcome. His father is looking at him. He waves, and Odin looks away. Perhaps he didn’t see him wave, Loki tells himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Loki treks slowly down the stairs of the hotel to meet Thor and their parents for dinner. He hasn’t seen them since the award ceremony and already can feel the pride booming from their father...over Thor. Loki hardens himself, won’t let his emotions get in the way. But as he reaches them, Frigga greets him with a squeal and locks her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him forward to her height. He can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face and he hugs her back.

“Both of my babies! Olympic medalists! Oh my boys,” she starts as she bursts into tears, pulling Loki as close to her as possible.

Thor laughs and wraps his arms around his mother and Loki. Loki feels too hot from so many arms around him and he pulls back. He glances at Odin who nods towards Loki as to recognize his achievements. Their father is a man of few words--even fewer when it comes to Loki. Frigga makes a face towards Odin which makes his face pinch back for the slightest moment before it returns to his everyday stoic expression.

“Well done, son,” he expresses with his husky voice as he claps Loki on the back. Loki is suddenly overwhelmed by emotions, but he just nods.

The four of them make their way out into the Village: Frigga proudly grasps each son’s hand in hers and Odin walks beside Thor with his hand on his shoulder. They don’t care that this is how they used to walk when the boys were little.

Later that evening, Thor steps out of his hotel room and adjusts his jacket, shaking his hands out; the thrill of feeling another gold medal in them lingers. He takes a few deep breaths and walks over to Loki’s door.

“Brother,” he bellows as he knocks just as loudly. “Come celebrate with us! We are all winners today.”

The door opens just a sliver as Loki slowly comes into view.

“Thor. I have nothing to celebrate and we just went out with Mom and Dad. I don’t want to go out again. Go with the other...winners. I really just want to rest up for tomorrow afternoon, okay?”

Thor sticks his hand in the door as Loki tries to close it and pushes it open. Loki half-heartedly fights against it.

“We are all winners, brother. You of all people should be thrilled. It isn’t about where you place, as long as you place. You beat athletes who’ve swam professionally for many more years. Where is there shame in that?”

Despite his efforts, Loki can’t help but let some of Thor’s words go straight to his heart. The same way he can’t stop his lips from turning up slightly into the devious smile Thor is almost always able to get out of him. He sighs as he lets Thor pull him from the hotel room with only enough time to yell over his shoulder to his roommate where he’s going.

“Really, though, I’m not dressed to be going anywhere.” Loki looks down at his haphazardly thrown-on V-neck and loose jeans. Thor just smiles at the medal still around Loki’s neck and leads him to the lobby where they are greeted like kings by some of Thor’s other swimmer friends. Not used to receiving the same reverence as Thor, Loki feels the urge to shy away, but before he can, Thor grabs his hand and locks their fingers as he holds their hands high above his head.

“Friends! Tonight we celebrate my brother’s first victory for Team USA. Tonight we celebrate this glorious moment for all of us!”

Loki rolls his eyes as he lowers his hand and gently jabs Thor in the side with his elbow. The genuine smile back it receives is as comforting as the hugs Thor readily gives him. He may not have completely pleased their father, but he knows he has pleased his brother. Somehow, that’s enough for Loki right now and he accepts the pats on the back as they wander to catch a cab.

At the pub, a stranger buys a round of drinks for all the athletes. And then there’s another round by someone else. Before he realizes it, Loki is being handed a third beer and he knows this is not a good idea. Looking around he sees Thor throwing an empty mug onto the table in front of him. Judging by the pinkness spreading on Thor’s face, Loki can tell he’s had a few more drinks than three. As Loki is about to talk Thor out of the next beer already in his hand, a female athlete approaches Thor and grabs his arm. Though he’s unable to hear the conversation between the two, Loki sees Thor give her his biggest, brightest, usually-for-Loki smile and then reach out to caress her arm. Loki bites back his lips and turns his back. He knows where this is going. He’s seen it many times before. But who can blame Thor? Not only is he generally the most attractive person in a room, his laugh permeates every fiber of anyone who stands near him, and he’s a famous athlete. Why wouldn’t Thor take advantage of these situations?

Lost in his own mind, Loki doesn’t realize he’s being spoken to until a hand gently touches his arm.  
“Mr. Laufeyson? I’m...um...a huge fan. Is there any way you could show me your Olympic rings tattoo?”

The short blond girl blushes and can’t keep eye contact with Loki, despite her hand still resting on his arm. Loki is taken aback at first as he feels himself physically recoil at the unwanted attention. But he catches himself and gives the most dashing fake smile he can muster. He takes his hand and places it on the girl’s shoulder, gently pulling her closer to him.  
“I think you mean my brother,” he whispers seductively into her ear.

The girl pulls back quickly and stammers before she walks away. Pleased with the response, Loki turns, only to be blinded by the flashes of multiple cameras.  
“Oh my god! It’s him! One of the brothers! Look, he’s even wearing his medal! This is going on Facebook right now!”

Loki puts a hand up to shield his eyes as the spots begin to fade. In front of him is a huddled group of American fans sporting cameras and cell phones poised to snap photos of his next movements.  
“I, erm,” he tries to say but is cut off by squeals and more flashing.  
“Can we see your medal? Please?”

He pulls it out of his shirt, hoping that appeasing the demand will make them go away. He’d completely forgotten this would happen. Fans. It makes him nervous. These people hanging on his every word and waiting for some great quote from him about how it is to be an Olympic athlete and medalist. They’re worse than the media.  
“Ohmigosh. He’s so cute in real life! Maybe we can get pictures with him,” squeals a girl no older than sixteen.

Before he realizes it, four girls are standing next to him, practically on him, posing for pictures. And then as quickly as they materialized, they disappear to haunt another athlete. He sighs deeply and stumbles over to a table of other swimmers.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Someone pats him on the back and hands him a glass of water.

He recognizes Steve Rogers immediately, even though he’s never seen him outside of the pool.

“Luckily I’m old enough now that they’ve forgotten about me. But you young boys,” Steve continues and chuckles, “they are all over you!”

Loki listens as the other swimmers talk and joke about non-swimming topics for a change. As much as he--and they all--love swimming, it’s necessary to make sure you don’t get too caught up in it and forget yourself. Loki realizes that’s one of the reasons he let Thor drag him out tonight. He’d been suffocating himself with worry and that could have been why he didn’t perform his best. He begins to feel his body relax and he catches himself laughing along with the others.  
“WOO, BOYS! Why don’t you hang out with a *real* medalist?!”

They stop talking as Wo Chan, the silver medal winner, strolls up to the table with an entourage. Chan is Thor’s age and having trained in America for years, they had competed against each other for almost as long as they’d been swimming, with Thor always gaining the edge over Chan.

“I’ve grown used to being in your brother’s shadow, Loki. And it’s been a good place for me. I was initially worried when I saw you’d be joining us in competition here. One Odinson brother was enough. But two? Thankfully,” Chan scoffs as he places a hand on Loki’s shoulder, “You’re not an Odinson by blood. You’re proof training can only go so far.”

The rest of the table is quiet as Chan and his crew laugh to themselves. Loki feels the plastic glass crack in his hand under his tightening fist. It’s hard enough for him to constantly be second to Thor. But Thor at least stupidly tries to share his glory with Loki. Boastful people like Chan repulse Loki, especially when they directly insult his trainer and family. Loki’s blood seethes as he narrows his eyes at Chan.  
“Selvig had no obligation to my family to take me into training. Everything I’ve become, I’ve earned. Even without the Odinsons’ support and Selvig’s training, I would have become a greater athlete than you were at my age. You may stand in my brother’s shadow, but I live in it. Don’t for a second think that makes you superior to me. I’ve just begun,” Loki hisses as he inches towards Chan, flexing his fingers at his side.

Chan’s face is red as he pulls his arm back to punch Loki, but instead of hitting Loki’s face his fist falls into the palm of Thor’s right hand.  
“I do not think that is a wise move, my friend. If you have qualms with my brother, you have them with me as well,” Thor threatens as he lowers his hand, still clutching Chan’s fist.

As Thor turns his head toward Loki, Loki tries to warn him as he sees Chan’s other fist heading straight for Thor’s face. The contact knocks Thor a few steps back. Though he is obviously drunk, the anger in his eyes as he hurls himself toward Chan is enough to make Loki cower back. Everyone knows the jovial, competitive Thor, but few know the over-protective, angry Thor. Those who have met that Thor generally are scared into silence. Thor knocks Chan back over a chair and falls with him to the ground, landing a blow on Chan’s mouth.

Before Thor has a chance to punch again, a hand tightly grabs his forearm. “I don’t think this is the time or the place for this, son.”

Steve Rogers pulls Thor off of Chan and pats his deeply heaving chest before he motions to Loki to grab Thor, who looks like he’s about to collapse.

“You get him cleaned up and I’ll take care of this situation. You boys may face some consequences for your actions, but we’ll deal with that later.”

Loki nods and slips his shoulder under Thor’s arm.They get to the pub’s toilet and Loki has some trouble maneuvering Thor inside, given Thor’s wide upper body and the tight spring on the bathroom door. It’s only meant for one person at a time and since Loki can’t really overpower Thor and make him move when he doesn’t want to, it takes some combination of urging and coaxing to get Thor to go inside. When they finally do they sort of shove in sideways through the doorway at the same time, their hips pressed together. The contact is brief but it’s enough to bring the memory of their brush in the pool right back, and Loki tries to push it from his mind.  
“I do not need mothering, brother,” Thor says in frustration, his pride wounded more than his face.

Loki presses his shoulder downward. “Sit down before you knock me unconscious with your elbow, you idiot,” he says, and is glad when Thor lands ungracefully on the toilet seat, although it sounds like the fastening may have cracked.  
Loki is already pulling paper towels from the dispenser, and runs them under the faucet.

“That may need a stitch,” he says, glancing over at Thor’s split eyebrow. “You’re just fucking lucky he didn’t get you in the eye.” He squeezes out the paper towel and brings it to Thor’s face, first wiping the long rivulet of blood that’s trailed down from his temple and is already starting to dry.

“What made you want to get involved in my affairs, anyway? You were busy with all your fans. I could have handled the guy perfectly well on my own,” Loki starts as he places his free hand gently on the bruise forming on Thor’s cheek. “You almost ruined your face.”

“You could handle him, yes. But he is quick and that blow would have landed on your face. I cannot have you being hurt, brother.” Thor places his hand heavily on Loki’s cheek.

“My face is of no importance.”

“To me it is,” Thor responds as he lets his hand slide to rest on Loki’s neck. Loki doesn’t pull away, though the weight of Thor’s hand feels like the world falling on his shoulders. They are quiet for a few moments as Loki continues to gently clean Thor’s face.

He drags the paper towel up to Thor’s eyebrow and dabs at it, trying to see the wound. Thor doesn’t even flinch, just stares at him.  
“What are you staring at?” Loki frowns, feeling exposed. “Are you slipping into a concussion? What’s your name?”  
“Thor Odinson,” he says without hesitation.  
“And mine?”  
“Loki Odinson,” he says.  
“No, it’s Laufeyson,” Loki reminds him as he presses the wound to staunch the bleeding.  
“It should be Odinson.”  
“Well, it’s not.” Loki doesn’t like this line of conversation. “What’s your address?” he asks brusquely.

Thor’s gaze drops to the medal around Loki’s neck, and he fingers it reverently. “Loki Laufeyson, Olympic medalist.” There’s deep pride in his voice and overwhelming adoration in those pool-blue eyes when he lifts them to Loki’s. It makes Loki’s stomach clench, both with mutual affection and panic. He should be saying something sarcastic, but he can’t think of anything right now. The inner conflict makes Loki freeze temporarily, the wet paper towel still held to Thor’s brow as they hold each other’s gaze.

“I’m proud of you, you know that. Right?”

Loki nods as he continues to wipe Thor’s face, not even so much as to clean but as to make the moment last. Drunk Thor is one of Loki’s favorite Thors. He always shows compassion for Loki, but drunk he lets the public facade fade. There are no cameras or media here.

“It’s selfish, I know. But I want you to win because it’s the only thing I have not been able to share with you. I want to watch you feel it. The triumph, the tingling in your hands as you first touch gold,” Thor babbles almost inaudibly as he continues to finger Loki’s medal.

Loki gets goosebumps as the depth of Thor’s words hits him.  
“Stupid,” he whispers, but he knows Thor can read how he is really affected in his eyes.

Loki goes to wet the paper towel again but is pulled back by Thor until he is standing straddled by Thor’s thighs. Before Loki can protest, Thor reaches up and places both hands behind Loki’s head and pulls him down. Loki’s lips hit Thor’s and the kiss comes as naturally to him as breathing. It’s gentle and--despite not initiating it-- the softness of Thor’s lips on his own makes Loki want to taste them over and over. So he does.

Thor tightens his grip on Loki’s head as he feels Loki pull closer and place his hands on Thor’s shoulders. Thor breathes heavily into Loki’s mouth as Loki runs his teeth along Thor’s top lip. Loki pulls his knee up to rest on Thor’s thigh, inadvertently hitting against Thor’s erection which causes a guttural moan to escape his mouth. Loki grins as he pulls away enough to place his forehead on Thor’s.

“Thor, I can’t...,” he breathes as he licks his lips, which taste of beer and something so very Thor but he can’t put his finger on it.  
“Stop?”  
“No, This is...”  
“So incredibly right? Brother, I’ve always appreciated your intellect and wit. But just this once SHUT UP,” Thor says as he stretches his neck up to reach Loki’s lips.  
“This might not be the best time to call me ‘brother’,” Loki smirks into the kiss and places his hands on Thor’s chest.

Loki draws up his other knee to rest on Thor’s other thigh. Shifting to level his weight on Thor’s thighs as Thor slips his hands from Loki’s head to his back. He moves his mouth from Loki’s lips to his smooth chin. Nipping lightly as he feels Loki tilt his head into Thor’s mouth, Thor runs his hands around down to the hem of Loki’s shirt and grasps his hips tightly.

The medal hanging around Loki’s neck clinks into the zipper of Thor’s jacket as he grinds himself against Thor. Loki catches Thor’s earlobe in his teeth as Thor moves his hands from his hips to grasping Loki’s ass as tightly as he can through his jeans.. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does to him. It’s just the alcohol, Loki convinces himself. Thor wouldn’t be like this for any other reason. Sure, they’ve always been close and Loki has always felt something a little more for his not-by-blood brother. But athletes don’t sleep with the competition, nor do brothers make out in pub toilets. And that’s what we are doing, right? Loki wonders as he decides he misses the taste of Thor’s mouth and runs his tongue along Thor’s teeth relishing the groans he receives each time he presses his hips down. He knots his hands in Thor’s jacket, doing his best to wish away the fabric between his hands and Thor’s chest.

Suddenly there is a knock at the bathroom door.  
“How you boys doing?” Steve Rogers calls through the door.

Loki sighs and rests his head on Thor’s forehead as Thor chuckles to himself and slowly loosens his grip on Loki’s ass. Loki begrudgingly pulls himself up and stretches his legs as best he can in the cramped space. He opens the door and attempts to pull Thor up. He’d almost forgotten how drunk Thor was until he goes to walk and falls against the door frame.

“Thanks for your help, Rogers. I’m just going to get him back to his room now. It’s been a long day.” Loki smiles weakly at Rogers as he helps Thor walk to the door. The pub is almost empty and it is barely midnight. Rogers must have helped the owner clear people out after the fight. For that Loki is grateful. He hadn’t had time to check himself in the mirror, so he hopes he doesn’t look as disheveled as Thor.

The taxi ride to their hotel is relatively quiet, with Thor realizing sleep might be the best thing for his slowly growing headache. If only the sirens screaming in Loki’s head were more subdued. Not sure if the conflict in his head is because of the timing or the events from the bathroom--regardless, Loki can’t shut out the simultaneous feelings of excitement and dread.

“Brother, we are here,” Thor says groggily, pulling Loki out of his head. Loki still helps balance Thor as they make their way back to their rooms. Thor produces his room keycard from his pocket and fumbles the door open as he leans on Loki. Loki may be more muscular than he looks, but the amount of weight both literal and figurative he’s had to support today is mounting on him. Especially the medal around his neck which Loki is convinced weighs a ton. The cause of so much confusion, grief, and lust. If this is just one day as a medalist, Loki’s not sure how he’s going to handle the rest of it.

Thor and Loki stumble into the room where Thor’s roommate is thankfully sleeping with headphones. Thor collapses onto the bed and crawls up to lie face down. Loki scoffs at the lack of concern for his sleeping clothes, but he still sits on the end of the bed to pull off Thor’s shoes and socks and place them neatly on the floor. He places a hand on Thor’s ankle and subconsciously massages it. He can’t help but imagine what would have happened if the fight had escalated and Thor had injured his legs or something. He moves his hand up the back of Thor’s leg and quickly dismisses the idea of breaking his leg right now, while he’s so vulnerable. What would America do without their invaluable Thorpedo? Would they look to him, the adopted son, for greatness? Perhaps all hope would be lost. Perhaps it will be anyway. Loki pushes all his bitterness and negativity to the back of his mind. He can’t sleep when his mind is full of anger.  
Thor mutters into the pillow and pushes his leg until it hits Loki.  
“I said, get up here, dummy.”

“Eloquent as usual, dear brother,” Loki retorts as he pushes himself up on the bed and lays his head on the pillow next to Thor’s. He holds his breath as Thor snuggles closer to him and reaches an arm across his chest, letting his head nuzzle into the crook of Loki’s neck. The warmth of Thor’s deep breath on his neck sends chills down Loki’s spine and he exhales quickly.

“Mhm. Smells good,” Thor breathes, mostly asleep, into his neck before he begins tracing circles with his tongue. “Tastes good, too.”

Loki lets out a soft sigh as he turns his head to kiss his brother’s forehead. Thor tilts his head up at the contact and kisses him. His lips are wet from licking Loki’s neck but the kiss is the most gentle, sensual kiss Loki has ever had. He’s almost sad Thor probably won’t remember it. Loki knows he’ll never forget it. With that, Thor’s breathing steadies out as he falls asleep. Loki lies there, Thor breathing on him and claiming him with his arm, until he is sure Thor is in too deep a sleep to wake up before he pushes him off gently. He runs his hand over the bruise on Thor’s face before slipping out the door back to his room, wondering what the hell they are doing.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor's second day of the Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods. So I know no excuses are really good enough for why it's taken so long to update. Basically: K and I had life!things (good and bad) happen and we've been all over for a while. BUT our 2014 resolution (as I've decided) is to finish this before I go to graduate school! (It's all almost written anyway, just a shit ton of editing)
> 
> Again, we don't know the complete workings of the Olympics so just take any errors in stride :) 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and understanding...hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> L

Loki wakes suddenly the next morning to banging on the door. He jumps out of bed and stumbles over his luggage as he makes his way over to it. The door sounds as if it is about to break under the force of Thor’s knocking.

“Christ. Thor. It’s 7:30. What’s going on?!”

Loki throws the door open and Thor stumbles into the room, his eyes are bloodshot and swollen. He runs his hands through his hair as he plops onto Loki’s bed.  
“I just got out of a meeting with the Olympic committee. Steve Rogers had to report the fight last night because so many people saw it,” he starts, breathing slowly through his nose. “He explained what happened and Chan is disqualified from all competitions because he threatened harm to you. They at least understood I was defending you. But because I still participated and was drinking, I am not allowed to compete today.”

Thor slams his hand against the pillow, seething with rage. Unsure how to respond, Loki sits next to him and rubs his shoulder gently.

“Hey, that’s not terrible. They could have done worse. Just one race isn’t so bad. I guess it gives someone else a chance to try to beat your record,” Loki smiles trying to joke.

  
“Damnit. That’s not it, Loki. I came here for a reason. It wasn’t to pick fights with drunk assholes. If my image is ruined, there go all my endorsements. You know how the media sees these things and picks it up. They put ideas into people’s heads with it. Any kind of scandal could ruin the rest of my career. You can’t understand that yet. How it would be to be tarnished and mocked just because I got a little hot headed,” he lets slip in his anger before he realizes what he’s said. “Brother...I didn’t mean it like that.”

Loki recoils as Thor tries to touch the hand on his shoulder. The second he heard Thor call him by his name he knew he wasn’t going to like what followed. At last Thor lets his anger get the better of him at Loki’s expense. It’s all Thor has over him.

“Don’t worry, brother. I can’t understand what you mean because I have not reached your level of greatness,” Loki says as he stands with his back to Thor. “I apologize for my role in your disqualification. Perhaps you should keep better company? If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer if you left now. I still have an event to prepare for today.”

“Loki,” Thor stands and turns him into a hug. “There’s no other reason I’d rather be disqualified than for protecting you. I’d do whatever necessary to keep you safe, regardless of what it means for me. But you know I get stupid with anger. I am not good with words and they take advantage of me.”  
“I know you get stupid often,” Loki says as he relaxes slightly in Thor’s arms against his wishes. “But you don’t need to be reckless for my sake. I can take care of myself.”

Thor rests one palm against Loki’s cheek and kisses his cheek gently. “I have not forgotten about last night, you know. I was stupid and drunk, but I remember. Right now I’m going to go down there. I’m going to fix this. I may be your foolish brother, but I will not let them embarrass me.”

Loki bites his lip to keep from reaching up and claiming more of Thor for himself. Not the time. Or the place. Not when so much is on the line for both of them, especially if Thor does something to get himself disqualified. The fluttering in his stomach needs to be used to compete. Not for what he’d rather do.  
“Don’t do anything rash, okay? We need you in that relay tomorrow.”

Thor pulls away and walks toward the door, a dangerous look in his eye. One that usually means bad news. “I’m just going to straighten things out. Do not worry.”

The door shuts behind him and Loki falls back onto his bed, not exactly sure what happened or what he should be feeling. Is he mad at Thor or did he just convince him to challenge the Olympic committee’s decision? It takes Loki too long to realize what is going to happen. Shit. He knows he probably won’t have time to come back before the preliminaries, so he grabs all of his things and runs after Thor.

-

Loki gets to the warmups for the Men’s 200m Butterfly just in time to see Thor arguing with a judge. Even from the distance Loki can tell he’s giving Thor a stern warning. Warnings don’t go over well with Thor, especially when he has his mind set on something. Loki stands back for a moment,trying to figure out the best time to intervene. He wants Thor to be able to say what he wants, but not so much that he gets physically angry. Stupid brothers and their stupid inability to just take punishments like an adult, Loki sighs. Thor’s automatic reaction when confronted with conflict is to fight. Thor is wearing his swimsuit and has his cap in his hand. The hand that is now thrown up in the air in exasperation. Loki decides now is the time to step in.

He approaches Thor to overhear the judge say, “Mr. Odinson. If you do not leave the practice area NOW, you will be disqualified from all events. You are very lucky we ruled how we did, however, one more word from you and I will see to it that you never participate in another Olympic game as long as you live.”  
Loki takes this moment to place a hand on Thor’s shoulder and pull him back, “Hey. Seriously. Let’s not do this now. Come on, Thor, you’re better than this. Better to miss one race than ruin your whole career.”

Thor lashes back and knocks Loki’s hand from him. Loki sees the pain in his eyes and tears forming in the corners. This will probably be Thor’s last real chance to win and to rule these games. Missing one race is one too many. Sure, he wants to be in the next Olympics but by then he’ll be much older than the rest of the participants. He’ll still be fast, but he won’t know if he’ll be the fastest. A pang of sadness develops in Loki’s stomach as he silently grabs Thor’s hand and pulls him away from the judge. Thor’s hand feels weak in his; it’s a feeling he’s never known before. So Loki just grasps it more tightly. He’s as protective of Thor as Thor is of him. Of course they compete and argue and are at odds with each other most of the time, but when it comes down to it, both of them would lay their life on the line for the other. It’s what has always made their relationship so special. And one that cannot be shared with anyone else.

Thor follows behind Loki with his head down like a scolded puppy. There is an audible mumbling coming from the stands but Loki pays no attention. However he makes more of an effort to stand tall, more regal. Let them whisper and sneer; they don’t know--and will never know--what really happened. Thor at his lowest is tenfold greater than they’ll ever be. Loki’s pride for his brother has always been laced with envy, but in this moment he feels nothing but the purest pride for Thor and his accomplishments. Loki gets goosebumps as he realizes subconsciously this is what Thor feels for him as well.

Loki pulls Thor back to the locker room. Thor’s entire body is flushed from anger and embarrassment, but he sits down on a bench in a huff, taking his head in his hands. The locker room is empty, so Loki stands behind Thor and gently massages his shoulders.

“Mmm. It’s been ages since you’ve done this, brother,” Thor sighs relaxing into Loki’s touch.

“I can’t have you doing anything reckless. The only way I’m going to win gold in that relay tomorrow is if you’re there too. I’m not strong enough to carry the whole team,” Loki admits.

He squeezes tightly one last time before releasing Thor’s shoulders. “I have to go now, though. I need to warm up before my event. Try not to get yourself kicked out while I swim, okay?”

Thor smiles up at him and responds, “You have my word, brother. I cannot wait to see you win.”

Loki throws his bag on his shoulder and looks back at Thor once more for good measure before disappearing out the door.

 

-

_\- Well it’s been an eventful 24 hours here in London for men’s swimming, hasn’t it, Bob._

_\- Indeed, in quite a dramatic turn of events it seems a bar fight of all things broke out last night in Soho between Wo Chan and Thor Odinson._

_\- Yes, it isn’t clear what prompted the argument but Chan has since been barred from his events for the remainder of the Olympics. Quite a severe punishment, but according to witnesses he initiated the altercation._

_\- And Odinson was disqualified from his event this morning because his blood tested positive for alcohol._

_\- Quite surprising. Most athletes won’t even stay up late the night before an event much less have a drink, for fear it will affect their performance, and wisely so._

_\- Odinson has always been a bit of a headstrong personality. But it’s truly disappointing that he would let it get in the way of his success here at the games._

_\- I’m sure some of his sponsors will have statements over this. It could really cost him._

_\- It may. But neither Chan nor Odinson were scheduled for the 400m Individual Medley, which is where we are right now._

_\- The favorite for tonight is 20-year-old Petro Thanos of Greece--a nation not typically known for swimming, but Thanos was inspired by the centennial games in Athens 2004 and has been a rising star ever since._

_\- Eyes are also on Olympic newcomer Loki Laufeyson in lane five. He’ll be Thanos’s strongest challenger._

_\- Indeed, this has been one of the most anticipated head-to-head matchups of the 2012 games. Thanos was the defending world champion earlier this year when Laufeyson came from nowhere and overtook him._

_\- That’s right, now Thanos is defending gold and Team USA could prove a real threat. Laufeyson was on fire in the semifinals earlier today and the crowd is really excited._

_\- Steve Rogers is back as well for what he says will be his final Olympic race before retirement, and he’s also been hot today so there is a very real chance he could take home one last medal and go out on top._

_\- Loki’s parents there in the stands on camera... Mom looks very proud... and look, Thor is with them._

_\- You can see he’s got a split above his right eyebrow--that must have been some fight._

_\- It’s shocking to me that these guys would even risk it, I mean suppose they got an injury that affected their careers? It’s just completely mystifying to me when the stakes are so high for these guys._

_\- Well the pressure on these athletes is just so crushingly immense, you can almost understand the need to let off a little steam somehow. But yeah, these guys went too far... and they’re paying the price. It’s a shame._

_\- Well every Olympics has its stories and they’ll be talking about this one for years to come._

_\- At least the athletes themselves won’t be aware of it all yet, since no media or press are allowed in the Olympic Village. Although they’ve probably got access to social media._

_\- And the crowd going wild now as Laufeyson emerges poolside._

_\- Definitely the crowd favorite. Especially with the young ladies._

_\- Incredibly fit and impressive to watch. Like he was born in the water._

_\- He says he likes to train in cold water in winter, without the pool being heated._

_\- Like those polar bear people._

_\- That’s right. Risky for the muscles but he says he’s always sure to warm up first and doesn’t feel the cold like other people do. And that it improves the oxygen flow._

_\- Well who can argue, he’s doing something right. He won the bronze in the 200m yesterday, his first medal ever._

_\- He certainly did. And here comes Rogers, he’ll be in lane three._

_\- And Thanos between them in lane four._

_\- Rounding out the competition we’ve got Francois LeBlanc in lane six, Kwan Shin of South Korea lane two, Michael Steyn of South Africa, the defending silver medalist in lane seven, and Ji Lin of China, in place of Wo Chan who’s been eliminated as we said earlier. He’ll be in lane one at the top of your screen._

_\- And they’re just about ready to start so let’s watch._

 

This time when Loki removes his headphones there is a thunderous cheer, unmistakably timed for him. He turns, a little baffled, because it’s the sort of reception usually given Thor. He gives the crowd a quick wave, which only raises the volume and brings a blush of pleasure to his cheeks. His blood is pumping.  
So much has happened in the last 48 hours. He’s a medalist now, but the disappointment of bronze, and of his time, is still bitter in his mouth.  
Odin’s disappointment. The bar fight with Chan. Thor’s disqualification--and the secret, private pleasure at being that much closer to tying or surpassing his brother’s medal count--and relief, that Thor will still be on the team relay tomorrow.

And of course, the biggest change of all.

He can still recall the taste of Thor’s lips on his as they lay in Thor’s bed the night prior. He’d wanted to stay, even though Thor was out cold, just to feel Thor’s warmth against him, the way he had when they were little and he’d slip into Thor’s bed at night. To feel his stupid drunken breath on his skin.

_Can’t think about this now. Plenty of time later. Focus._

  
He knows that every single man in this race has worked hard and trained for years. Every single one has a chance to win. He knows what makes or breaks champions all comes down to who is best at keeping their head under pressure--who can manage their nerves, who can master concentration and hold emotions at bay, at least until after it’s all over. Then one can go to pieces, at least until the next event.

And Loki is nothing if not a master at controlling his emotions. Not all the time, but when it counts.

Loki knows that he’s got to double his performance from yesterday, both physically and mentally. This race is twice as long, he wants gold twice as badly, and this time he will accept nothing less.

This time, when Loki pulls himself up onto the diving board, he knows the outcome. More than visualizing it, he knows it in his mind. That law of attraction bullshit? Yeah he owns that too. The very stars themselves are aligning for him. Is he not the reigning world champion? He is the fucking king of swimming and he is going to take what is his. He adjusts his swim cap, blazoned with his name, like a crown. No--like a helm. This is war. This is his moment, Thanos and the rest be damned. Victory will be glorious.

He looks for his parents.

He spots them more quickly today, feeling defiant. Odin looks stern and is likely pissed at Thor. Does he ever smile? His mother looks hopeful, and fidgety, and excited. There are Swedish teenage girls in front of her with painted cheeks and they’ve painted a flag on one of Frigga’s cheeks and the word LOKI on the other in runes--it’s cute, and he can’t help but smile.

And Thor is there. He’d known it from the electricity in the crowd. He’d known Thor was there from the moment he took off his headphones and heard his embarrassing bellowing. Attention whore that he is. Yet Thor somehow fought his ass past security despite being in a bar fight last night and disqualification, just to see Loki swim. And this time, all their eyes are on him. On Loki.

He’ll show them he is worthy. He’ll prove himself. He will.

“On your mark.”

Loki bends, and takes one deep, centering breath.

The buzzer sounds.

  
Thor may be a torpedo, but torpedos are big and heavy. Thor may not be in this race, but he’ll beat him just the same.

Loki dives in like a bullet.

Years later, Loki will watch it on DVD.

_\- Incredible, incredible start now let’s see if he can maintain it._

At the first turn, Loki is feeling confident.

_\- Look at the lead, that is a full body length ahead of Thanos!_

At the second turn, Loki is feeling powerful.

_\- He’s chasing that world record line like he can SEE it!_

At the third turn, Loki realizes the competitors to his left and right are facing him head-on. Which means they all are. Which means he’s got a very long lead. Loki is feeling invincible.

_\- UN-believable! This is Olympic history in the making! Just MAGIC!_

  
Loki touches the wall. His right calf is cramping up and his lungs burn. But he can taste gold, metallic and bitter. It is his. He has willed it. He is feeling smug.  
He rips his cap and goggles off, and turns in the water to look at the leaderboard, when suddenly it dawns on him that the crowd is simply freaking out. Everyone is on their feet. He looks into the stands and although for once he can’t hear him over the crowd, Thor is shouting and jumping and punching the air and going fucking ballistic. Frigga is screaming and jumping up and down and hugging Thor. And Odin -- Odin is smiling and crying.  
And that, more than anything, makes Loki’s heart catch in his throat. He glances up at the leaderboard--because it’s not official until you see it on the leaderboard--and suddenly he realizes, it’s not just about gold. He’s broken the record. The world record. By almost two full seconds.  
If he could, he would sink to his knees. As it is, the moment he realizes, he is tackled in the water by Steve Rogers. Loki hugs him, and for a millisecond he feels bad for denying Steve the gold in his last-ever chance. And then he doesn’t.

  
There are high-fives and hugs and punching of the water and congratulations and whoops and shaking hands with other swimmers.

_\- Unbelievable! Not only did Laufeyson have a six stroke lead but set a new world record! This will go down as one of the great moments in Olympic history, folks._

The next hour or so seems a blur to Loki, but a delightful one. He grins so wide and for so long his cheeks begin to hurt as he and the other medalists are brought to the podium and take their places upon it. Wearing his team tracksuit, proudly displaying his country’s flag, a small echo of the giant one being hoisted onto the poles, just above the flags of the silver and bronze medalists, Loki feels his chest may burst with joy and pride as they are handed bouquets and bow forward to receive their medals around their necks. It’s as if his entire life is culminating in this one moment; this had been the goal for so long, that experiencing it is both incredible and surreal, like the most vivid dream he’s ever had. As the flag is hoisted high above the aquatic center pool, and the national anthem plays in all its pomp and circumstance, Loki’s eyes well up despite himself. At last he has recognition. At last the world knows he is every bit as great as Thor, if not greater. That he is not to be underestimated, and can do whatever he sets his mind to.

  
When the music ends, the place erupts in applause and Loki grins again, waving at the crowds along with the other medalists. They share hugs between them and Loki holds his medal for the first time, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hand. It’s different from the bronze he won the day before; it’s gleaming gold. It’s the best. He’s the best in the world. And for once in his life, the world has acknowledged it.

In the locker room, he gathers his things and though it almost seems like normal routine the medal weighs heavy around his neck, glinting in the light as he leans over his bag.  
Outside Loki’s mother throws her arms around him in happy tears, and Odin claps him on the shoulder happily. “Well done, son. You’ve made me very proud.”

And Loki feels tears threatening to escape his eyes again when Thor grabs him in a huge bear hug from behind and pulls him off his feet. Loki laughs, a moment of true happiness, through and through.

 

-

After a celebratory dinner with much champagne, the boys take leave of their parents to return to the Olympic village. They meet up with the rest of the swim team, who ply them with food and beer and more champagne and general revelry in the jacuzzis behind the Village hotel patio. Loki makes sure he and Thor don’t partake too much of the alcohol, as they have more competitions ahead. But they are lightly buzzed and feeling warm and happy when the last of the rest of the team leave to go to bed, somewhat early, as they all have heats in the morning. Thor and Loki linger, stretched out in the warm jets of the hot tub.  
“So relaxing,” Thor sighs. “So good for the muscles before tomorrow.”

“Yeah, to be honest this whole evening was really therapeutic. I was thinking I’d be stressing before tomorrow’s late, but I feel fantastic.”

Thor smiles at him. Loki is positively beaming. It’s a rare sight to see Loki this happy, and Thor is enjoying it as much as he is.

Loki lets out a long, satisfied sigh, stretching his arms up over his head. “This,” he says, “Was a very good day.”

“It doesn’t have to be over yet,” Thor says, and Loki meets his eyes, seeing the way they sparkle like the water’s surface. Loki’s usually the one plotting mischief, not Thor.

Loki is tempted, but he smirks. “We have heats in the morning. I think we’ve had enough revelry for one night.”

Loki stands up to get out of the hot tub, and Thor takes the opportunity to tug sharply on the neck strap of his brother’s brand-new medal. Loki loses his balance a bit, and to regain it has to straddle over one of Thor’s thighs and brace himself against the side with his hand.

“Steady, brother,” Thor teases, and places a hand on Loki’s hip. His other hand is still on the medal, pulling it downward.

“Thor, what are you -- let me up,” he says impatiently, trying to straighten, or wiggle out of the neck strap.

Suddenly he freezes.

Thor's hand is traveling lower on his hip, tracing the prominent bone, the sharply-defined indentation of muscle, right to the top of his swimsuit. Loki feels himself hardening at Thor's touch, but the experience in the pub restroom and something sexy in the tone of Thor's voice now tells him it's okay rather than something to hide.

"You're a gold medalist now," Thor says, fingertips like a firebrand on his slick, wet skin. "It's time you got a rings tattoo." He traces the pattern of interlocking circles on the spot on Loki's hip corresponding to where Thor's own tattoo is, and Loki finds he has to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose to get enough air for his rapidly-increasing heart rate.

Thor's eyes are half-lidded, and Loki finds the same happening to himself. He's thankful that his black hair takes that moment to slip forward and partly shield his face which is going flush.

"Why would I want the same one as yours?" Loki asks, wishing it sounded less breathy and more accusatory.

"Because it's a mark of achievement that we all get," Thor says, his finger tracing the first of the imaginary rings again. "Because you deserve it," he murmurs, tracing the second. His voice is going husky. "Because it would look fucking hot on your hip right here." Loki bites his lower lip. Without lifting his eyes, Thor brings his other hand up behind Loki's neck, holds it securely, and gently brushes his index finger over Loki's longhorns tattoo, a reminder that they share one in this spot as well. "Because we do everything together. And," Thor traces the last invisible ring slowly, and finally lifts his eyes to Loki's. "Because you want everything I want. Don’t you."

There's a sharp, brief moment where their eyes lock and it's clear that this time, no one is intoxicated, no one is injured--both are thinking clearly and know exactly what's about to happen. And they both want it.

“Won’t someone see?” Loki says, the only feeble attempt at protest he can muster.

“Everyone’s asleep,” says Thor. “If you’re quiet they’ll stay that way.”

Loki feels like he can't breathe, and Thor's hand on his hip splays over his stomach as it rises and falls with each breath. And then, Thor's hand slides lower, and palms Loki's groin with slow, firm pressure.

Loki chokes back a moan deep in his throat, his head arching back as his pelvis stutters forward into Thor's strong hand. That's all Thor needs, and with the hand still on Loki's neck pulls him down into a fevered kiss, the other leaving his groin just long enough to slide around to his lower back, and pull Loki into his lap. Loki’s hand moves from the side of the jacuzzi to Thor's shoulder for support instead, and at Thor's urging he brings his knees up to kneel on the seat on either side of Thor's powerful thighs, and sits back on them. Their tongues twist while Loki’s other hand slides down Thor's arm and reaches around behind his own back. Thor's hand has slipped down from Loki's lower back to his ass inside his suit and while that feels lovely, Loki brings it back where he wants it: rubbing his now aching erection, and Loki purrs approval.

But Thor is not satisfied just with palming through nylon and spandex, and Thor dips inside his brother's suit, pulling the waistband down low beneath his cock and sack, freeing them. He groans low into Loki's mouth as his fingers wrap around its hard length and realizes how far gone his brother already is. Loki gasps a shuddering breath as Thor's thumb sweeps over the head, and knocks his forehead into Thor's with the arch of his hips.

"Thor wait," he pants, "Too much--"

He can barely form coherent words but Thor understands. Wanting the moment to last, he releases Loki's cock to the warm water and instead takes two greedy fistfuls of Loki’s ass, pulling his brother flush against his body so that their stomachs are once again touching. Their cocks are crushed between them but there is no more movement other than Thor's hands.

"Thor," Loki whines, bent and curled like a seahorse over Thor's body, the wet ends of Loki's hair sticking to Thor's cheek. Like this he can feel how hard and ready Thor is, too. Needy, he tries to grind their hips but Thor holds him still.

"Slow, brother," Thor says with a breathy little laugh. "You wanted to make it last."

Loki nods, but Loki aches, Loki needs, and so he seeks out his brother's mouth again, greedy and fierce as he ravages Thor's mouth with his own, sliding the whole length of their tongues the way he wants to slide the length of their cocks together.

The little needful sounds Loki’s making drive Thor crazy, and he kneads Loki's firm buttocks with one hand, the other applying soothing strokes along his spine. He flattens his hand and smooths it over the flat planes of Loki's back, slick and glistening. He has secretly admired it many times, both on TV and in person, and adores the smooth hot feel of it under his hands now, the movement of Loki's muscles as his brother takes his pleasure from him. It's overwhelming suddenly, and he bucks his hips forward, involuntarily. The moan it wrenches from Loki is intoxicating, and when Loki's head lolls back once more, Thor's tongue follows, licking a long, slow stripe up his brother's chest and throat, as far as he can reach, before biting softly under his chin. Loki is trembling in his arms, nearly wrecked, and suddenly Thor wants nothing more than to give him release. He’s aching to know what Loki looks like when he comes.

His hands slide up Loki's spine, drawing him vertical again. Loki groans as their cocks bump in the water. "Stand up," he says.

He nudges Loki softly, hands on his ribs, and plants a gentle kiss against his mouth. As they get up from the seat, Thor turns Loki in the water, and seats him on the bench, bringing his arms out one at a time to rest on the sides of the hot tub. Thor reaches over him to the control panel and slows the jets to almost nothing. The surface of the water becomes nearly calm, and the hot tub quiets to a soft hum. Thor lets his cock brush Loki's chest briefly, pulling another whimper from his brother, which he rewards with a deep kiss. "Now lie back and relax," Thor instructs. "Let yourself float."

Relaxing and floating are the last things Loki wants to do right now. He wants to rut against his brother like a fucking animal.

"Thor, no...please," Loki whines, and he sounds so close that it goes straight to Thor's cock, making it jump.

"You can, and you will," Thor says, stroking his brother's neck. "Lie back, and close your eyes. Trust me."

Loki rolls his eyes with a frustrated, impatient sound, and tries to relax his upper body, but he really has to do very little other than hold on. Thor ducks under the water, and in a smooth motion hooks Loki's knees over his shoulders, letting the water support most of his brother's weight as he pushes back above the surface. Water drips from Thor's face like rain and despite being drenched he looks for all the world like a grinning lion as his eyes rake over Loki's sprawled body, toned and slick and wantonly on display, his cock standing proudly exposed.

"Hold on," Thor says, playfully, "And try not to drown."

Loki smirks, but before he can reply, or even fully understand, Thor bends forward, closes his lips around his brother's cock and pushes down. Loki at once thrusts his hips upward into Thor's mouth, flinging his head back as his arms grip the sides of the tub so hard his knuckles turn white. Several curses spill from his mouth as Thor begins to suck him, and his head falls back against the side of the tub in boneless bliss. He almost immediately begins to slip below the surface and Thor corrects this by bringing one foot up on the bench, supporting Loki's back with his knee. Loki understands what Thor meant finally, and relaxes as best he can, enough to let one hand release the tub to slip into Thor's wet hair, tangling his fingers in it as he urges Thor on. Thor purrs deep in his throat, overcome by the taste of his brother on his tongue, and the sight of him spread out like this, for him, the golden medal resting on the flat planes of his chest as it rises and falls in time with his breathing. He rests an arm on Loki's torso next to the medal and lets his fingers lazily circle one of Loki's nipples, drawing more expletives from that sensual mouth.

"You are beautiful like this, brother," he murmurs, his warm breath ghosting over Loki's wet cock, then blowing cool on it in the night air, his expression positively predatory. It does not take long before Loki is thrusting upward, Thor's thigh now providing leverage, attempting to fuck Thor's mouth. Thor could make him slow again, could wrap his fingers around the base of his brother's cock and suck him for hours, so sweet and hot is he on his tongue, but he has made him suffer long enough. A few more swirls of his tongue and the ever-so-gentle pressure of teeth, a few firm sucks with his cheeks hollowed out and Loki is going arched and rigid, whole body clenched and beautiful as he spills into Thor's mouth in several broken spurts, biting down hard on his lip so as not to wake the whole village, but unable to stay completely silent, panting Thor's name in hot whispers. Thor watches him as best he can, milking him through the last of his shudders, swallowing every last mouthful and licking his brother clean with his tongue. His own cock is throbbing and he fears that just the merest touch will have him spilling into his suit in the water, which he doesn't want, so he fights hard and carefully to ignore it while nestling Loki back into his swimsuit and setting him carefully down on the bench seat.

"Mother of fuck," Loki pants, running his hand back through his hair. "Where in hell did you learn to do that?"

"Just now," Thor grins, nuzzling into Loki's neck. "First time."

"Liar." But Loki is grinning, flushed and looking utterly blissed out, and Thor decides he wants to see this on a very regular basis. Happy Loki is radiant. He kisses him, and is pleasantly surprised when Loki thrusts his tongue inside, tasting himself on Thor’s tongue with enthusiasm.

“Really.” Thor insists. “No other man interests me. But being one myself I understand the concept more or less.”

Loki rests his chin on the top of Thor's head. Thor feels a warm rush of affection when he realizes Loki is absently playing with his hair.

“What are we doing, Thor,” he says quietly.

“Don’t.” Thor lifts his head to meet Loki’s eyes. “Don’t go there. Not now, not during the games. Let’s just enjoy it and we’ll think about it... later. When we get home.”

Loki nods. He isn’t sure if what he just heard was an indication that this will be a brief affair, and that when they go home all will go back to normal. He isn’t sure if he can do that, at all. But he is too afraid to ask for clarification, so he doesn’t.

Suddenly Loki’s hand is on Thor’s hip under the water and he grins and squirms away from Loki’s clever fingers. “Woah there, I’m just coming down.”

“But you haven’t--”

“I will. Later on. Don’t worry about me, today is about you. I wanted to celebrate because now you finally share this with me.”

Loki fixes on his eyes and they both feel a profound connection. They know he means the gold medal win, but of course there is another meaning that could be taken.

“Thor. I want to reciprocate.”

Loki looks a little fearful of rejection and still flushed in the cheeks, pale and beautiful, and Thor is sorely tempted. He would like nothing more than to take Loki to his bed and fuck him into the mattress until dawn. The desire for him now is so overpowering he wonders if it will ever abate. But they have a race tomorrow and it’s already late, and he will not spoil their chances for selfish reasons. Already he worries about the emotional toll this turn of events may be taking, so again he presses his lips to Loki’s sensual mouth as a promise.

“You need your sleep, world champion. We both do, if we’re going to win that relay tomorrow. And I would stand with my brother at the same podium level, with gold hanging from both our necks this time.”

Loki’s eyes soften; that idea pleases him. But he tries once more.

“Thor,” he says softly, and gracefully slips a leg over Thor’s lap, straddling him again in a smooth, fluid motion, creating the gentlest of ripples in the water. He licks at Thor’s mouth until it parts for him, then plunges again, eager and hungry.

Thor’s eyes flutter closed; he’s only semi-hard now, but it wouldn’t take long under Loki’s ministrations and they’re taking his breath away. He smiles into the kiss and gently takes Loki’s wandering hands away from his waist by the wrists and holds them up out of the water. “I’ve created a monster,” he murmurs against Loki’s lips.

“I want more of you,” Loki whines hotly, rolling his hips, and Thor nearly loses all restraint.

“Tomorrow, minx,” he promises. “Everything you’re feeling now, throw it into that race tomorrow, and when we win, after we win, I’ll fuck you senseless.”  
Loki’s lips curl into a smile, sensual and tempting and utterly seductive.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

 

-

That night Loki cannot sleep. He knows it’s unfortunate but the more he thinks about it, about how desperately he needs his rest for the team relay tomorrow, the more his thoughts spin out of control.He gets up and takes a sleeping pill. Just a half, to soothe his nerves and force his mind to still. Half will be out of his system by morning, should they run any tests. Not that sleep aids are banned substances; if an athlete wants to oversleep or doze his way into obscurity the Olympic Committee will not stop him. But who knows what-breaks-down-into-what-can-mimic-what, and besides, Loki needs to be fresh and alert.  
He gets back into bed with a deep sigh and stares at the ceiling, one forearm across his forehead and the other resting on his bare stomach. He can hear a tiny din from his roommate’s headphones, but that is not what’s keeping him awake. Nor is it any nerves about the race tomorrow, or excitement about the enormity of the _Olympic fucking Games._

What’s keeping him awake is Thor.

_Seriously, what are we doing?_

The question tumbles over and over in his mind, and Loki can find no satisfactory answer.

They’ve been raised as brothers, yes. Though not really; they had told Loki at age 8 that he was a foster child, believing it the best time after consulting with counselors and other adoptive families. And while they treated and loved him like a son, doing everything possible to make Loki feel one of the family--and he did, for the most part--there was always that nagging voice at the back of his mind. _You don’t really belong here. And your birth parents didn’t want you either. You belong nowhere._

Loki had cried inconsolably all that first night. He’d demanded his lying “parents” leave him alone so violently that they did, to give him time. But Thor stayed with him the entire night, and Loki was soothed by the fact that Thor was as angry as he was.

 _You are my brother, Loki, I don’t care what they say, nothing will ever change that, I promise. And if they won’t adopt you then I’ll take you and we’ll run away.  
But I don’t want it to be adopted. I want it to be _ real.

He’d woken up snuggled against Thor in a mass of tangled limbs and never felt more safe and secure in his life. Thor had slept with him in his bed for two months after that, until Loki had accepted the way things were.  
But the adoption process is slow, and in the meantime Loki decided he did not want to be formally adopted, a decision that created a rift between himself and Odin. Loki became obsessed with finding out who he really was, and who his real parents were. But the formal records are sealed until Loki is 21, and internet searches have turned up nothing. All he has is a name: Laufeyson. And Loki clings to it as an existential lifeline. He clings to the hope that his biological family will be wonderful and welcome him with open arms and unconditional love.

And on the other side he clings to Thor, for if his birth family ever rejected him Thor’s solace would be all he had left. It is like he is strung between two ropes over a precipice, and one or the other must make him whole or there will always be a huge, gaping maw in Loki’s soul that threatens to consume him.  
And if he can’t know who Loki Laufeyson is right now, then he will decide for himself. Apart from swimming Loki makes time to read and study and condition his mind as well as his body. He plans to go to college and study science--maybe quantum physics, where the laws of the universe break down into a kind of magic. Thor, on the other hand, is and always has been a jock who likes to socialize. It works for him, but Loki wants more.

Yet his identity is not the only reason Loki refused the Odinson name. Once Loki came of age, he knew his feelings for Thor went beyond what was appropriate even for foster brothers. But he always kept his feelings deeply buried, for fear it would result in ultimate rejection. And that he couldn’t bear.  
But right now, Loki cannot stop thinking of how things have changed so rapidly between them. Why now, he cannot guess, but all the feelings he so desperately suppressed have come rushing to the surface and want to explode, like air bubbles after a dive. No, like a shaken bottle of champagne. And he’s terrified. Terrified that once that cork is loosed, there will be no getting these feelings back in the bottle. They’ll be everywhere, and they’ll be messy. And what if Thor decides the whole thing is too messy and walks away?

Equal to the terror is the craving. The raw want that seems to have taken up a permanent home in Loki’s belly, a constant aching need since Thor first kissed his lips just two nights ago. There are times when he wonders whether what they’re doing isn’t depraved and dangerously risky. And then there are times when he doesn’t care, when it’s only the two of them and the rest of the world be damned, when the need is so visceral that he just wants to crawl up inside Thor and melt into his heat.

Loki rolls over onto his stomach with another frustrated sigh, and immediately realizes it’s a bad idea because at the first sign of friction against the sheets, that need slips down to his cock which springs to life. He circles his hips just slightly at the sensation and the press of his hardening length against his own pelvis immediately brings the sense-memory, hot and unbidden, of being pressed against Thor’s flat, chiseled hips in the hot tub, and the sigh Loki makes this time is one of arousal.

He opens his eyes and inspects his roommate in the dark, curled on his side with his back to him, headphones still clearly going.

_Actually, it would help me sleep…_

Loki fumbles under his bed for his gym bag and finds the little travel bottle of baby oil, always so essential after all the chlorine on his sensitive skin, and a hand towel. Rolling onto his back he squeezes some into his palm, slides it around in his fingers, and pulls the sheet up to his waist, bringing his hand underneath. He curls it into a relaxed fist, and pushes his erection through.

It’s all he can do not to groan. He bites down on his lower lip and slides his length back up through his long, slender fingers, imagining they’re Thor’s. He grips tighter, and after a few slow strokes begins to pump more earnestly.

It doesn’t take long. His fantasy cycles rapid-fire through a series of scenarios: Thor’s large hand stroking him as they devour each other in a hungry kiss, Thor’s mouth sucking him off with wet, obscene noises and his deep, rumbling groan. Thor’s stiff, throbbing cock buried deep inside him, all golden skin and heat. Burying himself in that same hot, hard body and how tight it would feel. And it’s all hotter than the countless times he’s ever done this before, because now he knows what Thor tastes like, knows how Thor’s hands and mouth feel on his skin, knows exactly how long and thick and heavy Thor’s cock is when he’s hard. He thinks of Thor lying in bed just across the hall and how he wants to go over there and suck him awake, and it’s getting hot and sweaty under the sheet so he tents it with one knee, quickly grabbing more oil and ohh, he doesn’t know which he wants more: to fuck Thor or be fucked, deep and filled; to make Thor kneel and beg, or be Thor’s very willing slut, and the answer is yes, everything, all of it and Loki’s eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls slack and he’s coming, for Thor and in Thor, and he must keep quiet but he can’t stifle a strangled gasp as he comes in sharp, shuddering spasms, spilling over his hand and onto his chest and stomach.

Fuck.

Loki freezes and turns his head but his roommate has his back to him, headphones on and he’s snoring now, so Loki allows himself a soft little sigh of satisfaction, slowly stroking himself through the last tremors of pleasure. Then he stills for a few moments, one elbow bent over his eyes, quiet and spent and knowing he’ll sleep like a rock.

He cleans himself off and stows everything back under the bed in the laundry bag, then flops onto his back, smiles with a satisfied purr and stretches out his lean body, long and languid like a sated cat. He turns onto his side, curling over the pillow as he would Thor’s chest, and Loki sleeps the sleep of the dead.


End file.
